Jasico Holiday Drabbles
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: Like the title. Very, very short. Like, five hundered word drabbles, unless I go for longer some day in the future. Tons of Jasico. R&R. T because I'm paranoid. And may have mild swears in the future.
1. New Years

**AN. These are all going to be very, very short. They are all Holidays envolving these two. Yeah, enjoy!**

New Years

Jason POV.

Last year has come and gone. So have several rocky relationships. Well, two, to be exact. Reyna, who I was only with for a week, and Piper, who I have been with for two years. I'm seventeen now, and I can't even keep a relationship. I can't keep anything, really. My friends, my memory...

I sit outside the Zeus cabin at Camp Half-Blood. I don't really feel like going down to the party. Piper is going to be there. I guess I shouldn't be upset about that. I broke up with her. But I hate the look on her face when I enter a room. She looks as though she's in pain. It almost makes me want to get back together with her...almost. She started getting snarky, and rude. She didn't seem to care. We were falling apart. She hugged me less. Kissed me less. Held my hand less. I would try so hard, but it was like Piper didn't care as much as me.

Fireworks dance across the sky. Their pretty. But I still don't feel like going down to the Beach.

"One minute till midnight" I hear a voice behind me say. I turn. Nico di Angelo leans against his cabin door, which is only a few feet away.

"Yeah, I guess" I sigh, looking at my feet.

"Still hung up on that Aphrodite girl?" Nico asks.

"Pipes?" I ask. Nico nods. "I guess. I just feel like we could've been happy, and she was the one who didn't want to be with me. I don't want to go down to the beach when she's there."

"30 seconds" Nico says, looking at his watch. He looks up at me again, and raises an eyebrow. "Dude, you need to forget about her. She's already dating again. Conner Stoll is his name."

"She is?" I ask.

"Yeah" Nico says. "20."

I sigh.

"Yeah, I do need a new girlfriend. Someone different. Maybe someone quieter, more subtle. Someone who I can talk to. Somebody I can help more. And can help me. I don't know, someone very different though" I say. Nico gives me a dark smile, and walks over to me.

"10" He whispers. "What kind of person?"

"I don't know" I say. "Someone who I know very well. Perhaps a friend. Perhaps..." I look Nico up and down. Blood rushes to my cheeks, and my heart starts to beat fast.

"5" Nico says, and starts to count down. When he gets to 1, he grabs me by my shirt and plants a small kiss on my lips. I kiss him back, and wrap my arms around his waist. Nico pulls his head away.

"Happy New Years" He says.

"Yeah" I say, a bit dazed. "Someone like you."

_Fin_.

**AN. So there you have it! What should my next story be based on?**

**A: Valentines day.**

**B: Holloween.**

**C: Thanksgiving (Sorry, tired right now so I have spelling mistakes)**

**D: Kind of a Greek God version of Christmas...?**

**E: Easter, but again, a Greek God version kind of thing...?**

**Answer with the letter, please!**

**Anyway, what do you think? Should I continue with this? I enjoy writing Jico, so please comment and say what you think!**

**Coffee.**


	2. Happy Halloween

**AN. This one is a little longer, and a little bit more serious. I hope you enjoy, though! Tons of Jico in this one, a a lot of Nico and Hazel sibling friendship! Anyway, I hope you like!**

Happy Halloween

Nico POV

Hazel plasters face paint all under my eyes and over my lips.

"Haze, is this really necessary?" I ask, trying not to cough.

"Yes, it is. You have to go as something! You're going as a skeleton...with clothes on" Hazel decides.

"Okay, but why makeup?" I ask. "Seriously."

"Because, you'll look awesome! Come on, Nico! You remember. We weren't allowed to go Trick or Treating back in the forties. Or, maybe you were, but people threw dead cats at me and demanded jewels from me. Just this one year!" Hazel pleads, giving me her golden puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. But aren't we a little old?" I ask.

"Of course not!" Hazel says. "You're only fourteen, and I'm only thirteen. Only when we're Jason's age is it frowned upon to go Trick or Treating."

"And yet he's still going" I mumble. Hazel giggles.

"Okay, you're done. Lets go" She says, very jumpy and excited. I love seeing her like this. She barely has anything to get excited about anymore, and when there are days like this, she gets so hyper. She is either lovely to be around, or obnoxious to be around. She's fine now, but she's going to eat candy later tonight and this won't be pleasant. Hazel smiles brightly.

"Okay, Piper, Annabeth, Leo and I are going along the second street on the map. We'll meet you by Central Perk in half an hour" Hazel grins.

"Wait, I'm not going with you?" I ask.

"No, we are going to meet each other in half an hour. But I need to talk with just Annabeth and Piper right now. And Leo wanted to come with us for only the Gods know why. I don't know. He just suggested going with us and we couldn't talk him out of it. Anyway, you're going with Jason, Percy and Frank" Hazel nods.

"Alright, fine" I sigh. "The things I do to be a good brother." Hazel laughs and hugs me, and scampers off, out of Sally Jackson's apartment. I pass the counter, and Sally smiles at me.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you here" She says, with a soft grin.

"Yeah, I know. I'm only doing this for Hazel" I grunt.

"You're a good brother, and a good friend. I miss you and worry about you half the year. Where have you been hiding?" She asks.

"No where. I haven't been hiding" I say.

"It's okay, sweetie. I know why you're afraid" Sally says, looking me straight in the eye. A lump forms in my throat. "You have a good time with Jason and the other boys."

I nod, and quickly walk out of the apartment. I can hear Hazel laughing down the hall. She stands with the rest of our group. I walk up to them. Jason and Hazel smile, but the others don't seem to notice.

"Alright, lets go" Jason says. I nod. Frank and Percy nod as well. I look at all of them. Percy wears a Pirate outfit, which isn't that surprising. Frank is dressed as the Incredible Hulk. And Jason...he's dressed as Peter Pan, tights and all. I raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I ask him, as the girls and Leo walks to the elevator.

"What?" Jason asks. He looks down, and a grin forms on his face. "Hee, well, you see...yeah, I have no explanation."

I give a half smile, and we walk to the other elevator. Frank and Percy chatter away, and Jason stands next to be. He makes small talk, but I ignore him, and start to listen to the elevator music. Percy and Frank turn to us.

"Annabeth told us that she and Piper were going in one group, and Leo and Hazel were going in another, and she said that we should also be in two groups of two. So Frank and I'll go in one, and Nico and Jason can go in the other."

"Sure" Jason nods.

"Wait!" I say. "We're still meeting the girls at the Cafe, right?"

"Yeah, sure" Frank says, as the doors open. Percy and Frank go in one direction, and Jason starts to walk in the other. I sigh, and follow him. We go to several different apartments, but soon enough head outside. Jason talks along the way, but I don't take much notice in it. I hate this. I wanted to go with Hazel. Now I'm stuck with Jason. Mr. Nice Guy. Mr. Hey just express yourself! I just know he's going to want to talk about it. I hate it when he tries to be nice. It's annoying. I'd rather take Hazel's kindness, where she's very sweet but doesn't push the limit. Jason, on the other hand, always pushes the limit, all the time.

"Hey, Nico, are you okay?" Jason asks.

"Wha...?" I ask. I look up at him. He has concern on his face. "I'm fine. I just wanted to go with Hazel. This was her idea, and I wanted to help her. She never gets excited about anything, and I wanted to see her happy. But now I'm not even going with her." Jason gives me a sympathetic smile.

"You'll see her later. Come on, this will be fun" He says. I sigh.

"You knock on a door, this time. People are giving me weird looks" He says. I nod, and I walk up to a door. I knock on it, and a small women opens the door.

"Trick or treat" I say.

"Hey" Jason says behind me. I can tell by his tone he has a cheeky smile on his face.

"Aren't you a little _old_ to be trick or treating?" She asks.

"No, _I'm_ fourteen. He on the other hand..."

"Hey!" Jason says, a little offended.

"Alright, here you go" She says, putting a snickers bar in my bag. She raises an eyebrow at Jason. She shuts the door. Jason huffs.

"I'll split it with you, or you can have it" I say.

"Split it later sounds good" He says, with a sheepish smile. We continue down the lane, but this time I talk more. Soon, at one point, Jason pushes it.

"Hey, you want to talk about?" He asks.

"No I don't want to freaking talk about it!" I yell. Jason purses his lips.

"Okay, Mr. Crabby" He says.

"Mr. Over The Limit" I shout back.

"Mr. Hey, I'm gonna bring down the rest of the kids because I think I'm the only one who has problems" Jason shouts.

"Mr. I'm The Glorious Child Of Jupiter, All Must Bow" I say.

"Mr. Annoying Yet Very Sassy" He says.

"Thanks" I say. "Mr. I'm So Perfect That I'm Irritating!"

"Me?" He asks, with a hurt look.

"Yes!" I complain.

"You're cute" He says.

"You too" I say. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I don't know how that came out of my mouth" Jason says, with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Well..." I say.

"Yep" Jason says, bobbing his head. We are both silent for a few minutes. "I'm glad we've had this conversation."

"Me too" I say.

"You are cute, though" He says, than covers his mouth.

"So are you" I say, not looking at him directly in the eye. Jason steps toward me, and before I even know what's happen, he's attacked my lips. I kiss him back, putting my hand on his cheek. We pull away after a minute or two. I bite my lip, and Jason grins. I nod my head, and we both start to walk in the direction of Central Perk.

When we get there, Piper studies us, and her eyes narrow.

"So what did you two do?" Hazel asks, happily.

"Oh, nothing much" Jason says.

"We barely even talked" I add.

_Fin._

**AN. Okay, so now, which Holiday should I do?**


	3. Letter to the Anonymous Viewer

Hi, I'd like to speak to the Anon who commented on my story.

First of all, thank you. I am now a full out writer, since I got criticism on my work. Though, it wasn't really constructive criticism, it was just criticism, as an Anon. I'm sorry that my story didn't meet up to "Your Standards," but everyone else who commented gave nicer reviews, which makes you stand out, because only you seem to have a problem with my story. Also, these aren't even supposed to be taken seriously. They are one shots that I write when I'm in a good for small cute stories. And that isn't just an excuse. In my other stories, I try to stay more serious, though I'm a fantasy writer, and I can go a little far, I do know that, but that doesn't mean you have to criticize. I'd like to ask kindly if you don't read my work again. I mean, if you have nothing better to do than fine, but please don't comment. My stories are my business, they meet my standards, and if they aren't good enough for you, than don't read it. Simple as that. But once again, thanks for the criticism. Now I am a real writer. You just brought me one step further.

Coffee.


End file.
